A Walk on the Dark Side
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Marie ( Rogue and Betsy are in Louisiana for Fat Tuesday when things begin to get a little strange. Who is this strange man that is interested in Marie and why are people following Betsy's love interest? Love, drama and mystery begin to cloud this AU fic.
1. Fat Tuesday

Jade: This is an alternate universe fic. Remy is a part of the Guild and the X-men are just friends. Yes they all have their good old powers but there are a few added things.....heh you'll see.  
  
In the heart of the French quarter darkness lulled over the lively town of New Orleans. The streets buzzed with life and the people chatted merrily. Too early for drunks but too late for sobers many were still tipsy. It was Fat Tuesday, one of the biggest tourist days of the year; also known as sweeps for skilled pick pockets and thieves.  
  
"People can' make dis any easier, no?" Remy said with a small chuckle as his fingers twitched slightly with anticipation. He waited quietly in a dark ally; a pair of shades hiding his glowing embers, which resided in his eyes. Something was different about this thief though, unlike many of the guild he was cursed with gifts beyond any being's desire. Beyond even a mutant's desire.  
  
"Come on Marie, don't be such a prude....just one drink? Live a little..." A voice nagged just to the left of the alley entrance. Remy's ears perked as he heard the repulsive accent of English strike his ears. "Ah don't wanna drink that crap Betsy now let it go!" a voice shouted in anger. A small smile crossed the Cajun's lips once he heard the accent of a fellow southerner. "Last thame Ah got drunk Ah woke up in a closet....Ah still don' remembah how Ah got there." The southerner said flatly. The Brit native couldn't hold in her laughter and began to roar. "Oh come on let's go before some creep yanks us into an ally...." Marie said with a hint of paranoia.  
  
As the two women slowly passed the ally way Remy took a careful observation of the two girls. The Brit had a beautiful physique with an unusual hue of blue hair and a tattoo upon her face. Remy almost immediately cast her as a mutant then focused upon the other one, an easier target. She also held the physique of a goddess with pale crème colored skin and auburn locks with white highlights. She appeared to be a bit more frail then her companion so Remy slowly began to approach them in stealth to make his move.  
  
"Somethan' ain' righ...." Marie said softly as she trailed behind Betsy slightly as they roamed the colorful streets, crammed with pedestrians and floats. "Oh stop being so paranoid love, the boogy man isn't out to get you, besides with that pale complexion of yours you're likely to frighten him away if he is..." Marie shot her a cold glare as she bit back a smile which was upon the verge of cracking on her soft pink lips. Remy took this opportunity to slowly walk behind the two ladies and reach for Marie's purse, carefully unzipping her handbag. A sudden explosion of fireworks filled the sky, drawing Marie and Betsy's attention towards the sky. This gave the thief a bolder attempt to reach in and retrieve what he needed. His slippery hands maneuvered into her purse and carefully expelled the wallet before stashing it into Remy's black leather trench coat pocket. (Sorry but leather is sexier...) Remy then slipped a small business card into her purse and walked off, vanishing into the night.  
  
"Wow, they really go all out don't they...." Betsy said with marvel. Marie nodded as she watched the fireworks show. After several moments of explosive booms and shots of spark the two girls found themselves watching another parade and dancing to receive beads. (I REFUSE TO MAKE THEM FLASH...) "Come on Marie.....I bet if you flash those girls of yours that guy over there will give you the enormous bead necklace he is holding. Marie shook her head and growled at her friend. "Oh come on you have your bra on for crying out loud, what's it going to hurt dear...." Betsy egged on. Marie sighed in surrender as she approached the gentleman and stood in front of him. "Hey mate, would you give my friend that jumbo pearl necklace if she flashes you?" Marie turned crimson as Betsy inquired on her behalf. The young man gave the two women a goofy smile before nodding. Slowly Marie lifted up her shirt then shouted. "Awww, a bra? Well I guess a deal is a deal den'..." the native Cajun said as he handed over the necklace and sighed. Marie lowered her shirt down to her waistline once more and put the necklace around her in triumph.  
  
"Thanks so much." Betsy said as she grabbed her friend by the hand and led her away. "Hey what are you doing?" Marie asked as Betsy aimlessly led her about. "I'm starving....so we're going to go find a place to eat." She replied simply as her head shifted from right to left, searching for the perfect restaurant.  
  
After passing several drunks, stoners and prostitutes the two women found themselves in front of The Ragin' Cajun Restaurant. "Sounds spicy, lets go in...." Betsy said with a chuckle as she read the name of the business. " Yeah, Ah'm starvin...just don' cry ta me later if your stomach hurts because the food here is too hot. Ah heard this restaurant is actually real good." Marie muttered as she pushed the door open to the eatery. Betsy laughed even harder at Marie's comment. "Oh please, I've probably had curry that is hotter than the food here." As the host greeted Marie, he couldn't help but over hear Betsy's comment. "Oh don' be so sure' bout dat madam...." He said with a sly grin. He then gathered two menus's and lead them towards the back of the restaurant and seated them. "Your server be wit you momentarily." The host said before excusing himself.  
  
Marie looked about the interior and was surprised that this particular restaurant was actually on the upper class. "Funny how a place lak this is a more formal place....especially wit uh name like The Ragin Cajun...." Betsy giggled and nodded. "No kidding that was what I was thinking..."  
  
As the two women gossiped and looked over the menu a set of eyes carefully observed them from the bar area. "See somethin' you lik?" the bartender asked. Only a smile was offered at the comment.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Jade: Ooh yeah....I'm bad because I am giving you guys a cliffhanger. Who's watching them, and why? What did the business card say in Marie's purse? All of these questions shall be answered in the next chapter of A Walk on the Dark Side 


	2. Encounters

RECAP: "See somethin' you lik'". The man only smiled in reply.  
  
He then slowly brought his drink up to his lips and finished off the last of it before he looked to the tender and made a small gesture to refill his glass. The tender pulled out a black wine bottle and allowed the liquid to freely flow into the flute glass until it was half full before corking it and putting it away. At that moment Marie casually glanced over her shoulder to see the man at the bar toast to her before taking a small sip of his crimson wine. She abruptly turned her gaze from him and rolled her eyes at Betsy who elevated her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't even start..." Marie muttered as Betsy's lips parted  
  
"What?" she inquired. "You mean to tell me you aren't interested in Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious over there? He is absolutely gorgeous...if you won't talk to him then I will bring him over here right now. "She stated as she pushed her chair back and made a motion to rise.  
  
Marie's gloved hand shot out abruptly and grasped onto Betsy's wrist as she shook her head. "Ah'll go over there in a bit ok? Just let it marinate for uh bit ok?" Marie pleaded. Much to her surprise her blue haired friend actually reseated herself. "Oh all right but if he starts to leave I will make you go talk to him..." she said casually.  
  
The waiter approached the table and kneeled beside them. "Good eve, Mademoiselles...what can I get you this evening?" He asked in a low sultry tone of voice. Marie glanced at the menu once more before speaking. "Ah'll have the seasoned gator and a coke. "She said lightly as she handed over her menu. Betsy hesitated for a moment before placing an order for some gumbo and an iced tea.  
  
"I'll have it out for you quickly ladies, enjoy your evening. The drinks here are excellent so I recommend that you look at our drink menu and order one or ask the bartender to make you one...he's one of the best in town." The waiter said with a small smile and a wink as he rose from the ground and excused himself.  
  
"He's looking at you again Marie..." Betsy said softly as she watched the man at the bar look upon Marie. "You know he probably isn't coming to talk to you because I am here so I am going to go powder my nose...." She said as she slowly rose from her seat and headed off towards the lavatory.  
  
Marie was left in a state of shock as she watched her friend make a quick exit, abandoning her at the table, all alone to be stared at by a stranger, however she was correct. The moment Betsy entered the restroom the man at the bar slowly stood and gracefully neared her table. Marie felt her heart quicken with each footfall he made as he drew closer. She could smell the scent of his intoxicating Armani cologne which he wore lightly, (mmmmm that stuff smells great...) yet she refused to turn around. ' I'll just turn him away like the rest.' She thought rather arrogantly as she felt his hand lightly touch the back of her wooden chair. ' I refuse to allow him to get under my skin...' she mentally spat as she felt his hand glide across it as he now slowly came into her sight. All thoughts of resistance and hostility melted away as she found herself face to face with the beautiful stranger.  
  
"Beautiful night, non?" a heavy Cajun accent asked while seating himself across from Marie. His beautiful brown eyes gazed deeply into Marie's enchanting emerald orbs as he reached out for her gloved hand and kissed her knuckle.  
  
"Please forgive de forwardness but you are so captivatingly beautiful. 'm sho' many other men tell you dat all de time tho' "He said with a whimsical tone.  
  
Marie felt her cheeks burn brightly as she felt his soft wet lips press against her gloved hand. His husky deep voice was like an inciting trance, which she was easily lost in.  
  
"Please tell me your name..." The young man pleaded.  
  
"It's Marie..." she said humbly as she shifted her gaze to the table cloth and slowly removed her hand from his. "Marvelous name..." he said with a broad and beautiful grin.  
  
"You in town for Mardi Gras?" he inquired as he glanced over to the restroom and smirked a bit. He would half to thank her companion for excusing herself for his sake.  
  
"Umm yeah' but Ah live in ' Sippi, so Ah've been her' plenty uh thames." She replied cooly.  
  
The waiter returned to the table and placed Marie's coke before her and Betsy's tea beside the stranger.  
  
"You should move here, thangs more lively here den insipid 'Sippi." He said softly as he ran his fingers through his redish brown hair.  
  
"Ah'll thank about it." Marie replied.  
  
The gentleman then watched her friend peak out from the bathroom hallway and slowly stood. "Well I'm goin' over to de bar to finish de drink now..." He said as he reached into his black suit pocket and pulled out a small blank business card and scribbled down a phone number before handing it to her.  
  
"Incase you got some free time..." He said casually as he began to head back to the bar.  
  
"Hey wait uh sec....ya never told me ya name..." Marie said with a small blush as she slipped it into her purse.  
  
"De name is Remington Lebeau, but everyone calls me Remy."  
  
He then reseated himself at the bar and took a small sip of wine as he made small talk with the tender. Betsy walked back to the table and grinned brightly as she sat down, waiting to hear what happened.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Just what did Remy slip into Marie's purse in the first chapter? What about Marie's wallet? Also who is this mysterious stranger Betsy meets upon the elevator? Why is everyone on edge around the hotel? All this and more in the next chapter of A Walk on the Darkside, The Wait 


	3. Strange Night

After nice meal and dessert Marie and Betsy roamed through the resilient streets of New Orleans.  
  
"Ah really wish you let me pay for it...you didn't even let me reach for my purse..." She said with a guilty sigh.  
  
Betsy simply chuckled. "Why pay for it when I can make the waiter think that we already did..." she said softly. "I did tip the lad though so I was not a complete cheat..."  
  
"Hardly justification..." Marie murmured.  
  
"Your quite the damper aren't you? If you have powers, use them dear." Betsy said with a wink.  
  
"If you even think about trying to plant any ideas in my head I will drain you dry...."  
  
"Never mentioned it love so please lighten up." Betsy sighed in defeat.  
  
--  
  
As the two continued to head towards their hotel Marie heard the faint sound of ringing.  
  
"Is that my phone or yours?" Betsy questioned as she began to reach inside of her purse to pull out the small mechanical device.  
  
"It's Mahne..." she said as she paused upon the street corner and opened her purse to retrieve it.  
  
"Oh Mah God! Mah wallet....it's gawne!" Marie yelped in agony.  
  
Betsy looked inside of Mari's purse and pulled out a strange playing card. It was a King of Hearts, yet strangely the card had be specially designed with a strange black and red shield which matched the wardrobe of the king. Upon this shield were the letters T and G intertwined together.  
  
"Hmm....TG..." Betsy murmured softly.  
  
"Betsy this ain't no thame to play detective...."  
  
"Relax love you only had 100 dollars in that wallet and I have our credit cards so we really are going to be fine..." She said with a voice of reassurance. "Now lets get back to the hotel ok?"  
  
Marie simply nodded her head and sighed. She hated to think that someone was able to steal right from under her nose.  
  
"You know New Orleans is notorious for guilds... I heard there was even an assassin guild here and then there was another big one too. If that's the case, they can keep your wallet...guilds are ruthless..." Betsy mumbled softly.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Absolutely..." Betsy responded casually.  
  
--  
  
The two stepped into the hotel and stepped into the large elevator as they rode up to their floor. A few other occupants joined them along the way and glanced nervously at them from time to time, making the two ladies quite uncomfortable. After the exited the elevator Betsy spoke once more.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Do they know that we're?"  
  
"I highly doubt it I haven't used my powers in a noticble way..."  
  
"And I haven't used mine at all..."  
  
"It was probably nothing..."  
  
Marie grew quiet as she passed by a few women who were holding a single white sheet of paper then gasped in horror.  
  
"Unbelievable..." One of the older women said.  
  
"I don't believe it..." the other responded, yet fear leaked into her voice.  
  
"There was an ambulance...and you know what they say about New Orleans..."  
  
"Excuse mah...." Marie said as she yielded before them.  
  
"Oh, girls you better be careful, someone was murdered behind the hotel last night...." One of the ladies said softly.  
  
Betsy's eyes widened slightly. "Murdered? "She repeated in shock.  
  
"Mmmm hmmmm they're sayin' it's a supernatural death hunny." The eldest of the women said.  
  
"What kind of supernatural?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well de say dat there were two puncture wounds upon the neck and the man had almost no blood in his body at all...." The eldest said with a shiver.  
  
"Do you believe it?" Betsy questioned as she tried to hide a giggle, she never was very gulliable but she didn't wish to appear rude either.  
  
"Ah've lived here in dese parts for 30 years...seen lots of strange thangs, it could be a vampire or a filthy blood suckin muttie...but Ah believe da story..."  
  
"Well we ought ta get to bed..." Marie said softly as she politely excused herself. Betsy followed in suit and followed Marie to their room.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ok so no the elevator scene was not in this chapter...it's in the next and it's almost ready for post. I typed that one before this chapter because I was having a hard time thinking of something for this chapter. So....who was the person killed and why? What is TG? Does Betsy get to have a moment in the elevator with a mysterious stranger? Is Remy stalking Marie or was it just a coincidence? Did a vampire really kill the man? All this and more in the next few chapters of A Walk on the Dark Side 


	4. Elevator Confessions

The next morning was rather insipid. As the alarm clock wailed Marie fumbled for it in her half aroused state and simply unplugged it.  
  
"Marie get up it's six thirty and you said that you wanted to get started on sight seeing by eight, so get dressed while I go run down to the bakery and get us some breakfast ok?" Betsy shouted from the bathroom. Marie groaned and rolled her eyes. It simply baffled her that Betsy was always awake before her. ' You must have some kind of an eternal clock..." Marie mumbled. "How long have you been up."  
  
"Oh twenty minutes or so, why?"  
  
"No reason..." Marie muttered as unwillingly rose from her bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Much to her surprise she found that the Brit. was already dressed and was just putting on her finishing touches of make up.  
  
"You're way too Martha Stewart for me..." Marie grumbled.  
  
"Better than to be a hum bug when you wake up." Betsy countered with a laugh as she put away her mascara. She then quirked a brow as Marie just stared at her. "Hey love, no sleeping with your eyes open now seriously wake up..." Betsy said as she shoved her a little snapping the brunette out of her strange daydream. Betsy then exited the bathroom and grabbed purse before heading out the door.  
  
"Ah swear that gal is tha only person Ah know that wears a Gucci dress and pumps and doesn't get blisters after a long day of walking.  
  
--  
  
Betsy casually walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors parted as she steeped in and pressed the lobby button. As the doors slowly merged she could hear a masculine voice shout "Hold the elevator!" She quickly pressed the open button and smiled broadly as she watched the gent slip through the doors.  
  
After a few seconds he smiled at her."Hello." He said softly to her as the elevator doors closed. Betsy replied with a shy "Good Day." As she desperately tried not to gaze into his sapphire eyes. Her eyes shifted to his trench coat, which he wore elegantly over his Versaci suit.  
  
"So you're from England, are you here for Mardi Gras?" He asked after an uncomfortable pregnant pause, they did have many flights to go down and he found her to be quite the catch, what could a little small talk hurt?  
  
"Oh, umm yes my friend Marie and I are here to soak up the nightlife...I told her that I was going to bring her here whether she liked it or not. She's too shy." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"So are you having a good time then?" He inquired as he flashed a small smile.  
  
"Oh, yes we are having a smashing good time actually, what about you are you in town for business or pleasure..." her voice purposely shifted towards a more sultry tone at pleasure.  
  
The young man exploded with laughter, as did Betsy. "Good to see you have a good sense of humor, most people would have taken me seriously if I had asked them that question.  
  
"I am here for both actually..." he said between the fits of laughter. "I am here to do a business deal and also to watch the parades and enjoy a few drinks.  
  
Suddenly the elevator stopped between the 13th and the 12th floor. The lights flickered off as well.  
  
"What just happened?" Betsy asked softly. A set of emergency lights then clicked on.  
  
"Umm I think the elevator is stuck..." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Looks like I am going to be late for my business meeting..."  
  
"You've got to be bloody joking...." She said as she reached for the elevator phone and dialed for help.  
  
She was greeted with a rather sleepy voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"May I help you?" the voice asked on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes, umm you see I am stuck on the elevator along with a gentleman, can you get someone to come and fix it please?" she asked.  
  
"Ok but it might take a while so please don't panic, it is 7 a.m. so the crew is just now getting to work."  
  
"Ok, that's fine but please do hurry..." Betsy responded before hanging up.  
  
--  
  
Betsy slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position and looked up at the blonde haired angel for a moment before she extended her hand out to him. "My name is Betsy, what's yours?"  
  
"Wa-Tobias.....Tobias the iii." He said as he gently shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Betsy."  
  
"Like wise." She said as she flashed a small grin. He then took a seat down beside her and carefully rested his back against the wall.  
  
"Hey Tobias?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked as he looked into her mischievous eyes.  
  
"You're not a serial killer are you?" she asked with a laugh, she felt something was needed to break the tension. Her question sent him into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Actually...no I'm kidding no I'm not a serial killer. " He said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm a British spy...." Betsy said casually with a serious face.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"No, I'm just joshing with you dear."  
  
"It's nice to be able to joke with someone like this, usually everyone is too uptight." Tobias said as he adjusted his trench coat slightly. He was getting a bit toasty, as was Betsy.  
  
--  
  
"So Betsy what do you do for a living?" he asked as he looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Well I am a child psychologist actually..." she responded casually.  
  
"That's a good profession." He replied as he looked back to her.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I just run a small business in the Northeast..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh I see, do you like it?"  
  
He simply nodded and stretched his back. Betsy gently touched her forehead as she began to make a telepathic link with Marie. ' Marie I'm stuck in elevator with a real hot one...go get breakfast without me ok?'  
  
' Ok' she responded mentally. ' I'll get you something to eat while I am there and come back.'  
  
"Umm are you alright Betsy?" Tobias asked as he watched her close her eyes and place a finger to her temple. "Do you have a headache or something?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine dear, thanks for the concern..."  
  
Tobias nodded as he lightly began to fan himself. He then sat up from the wall and yawned softly.  
  
Betsy couldn't help but grow a bit curious as she watched him for a moment. ' I wonder if he'll feel me probing around his mind if I try it...' she pondered to herself. Seeing he was a bit tired now was the perfect time to do it since his guard was down. She slowly established a telepathic connection between herself and him and began to gently prod at his mind a bit, trying to stir up his most recent thoughts.  
  
--  
  
' Wow she's really beautiful even if I did have a chance with her I am sure she would flee if she ever found out what I was...man my back aches I really need to stretch but I can't because she's here. Wow she's really beautiful. Huh, it feels like someone else is here beside her...but I guess that is impossible.'  
  
' Wow he senses my telepathy slightly...I wonder if he's a mutant...' she pondered after breaking her connection with him.  
  
"Did it hurt when you got that tattoo?" He inquired. How he longed to run a finger down that beautiful mark which accented her lovely eyes, yet he fought back the urge.  
  
"Oh yeah it did, but I like it a lot so the pain was worth it."  
  
At that moment Tobias' cell phone rang.  
  
"Please excuse me," for a moment he said as he took the call.  
  
"Hello, yes I know I apologize but I am currently stuck in an elevator at the hotel...can we reschedule for a few hours? I have no idea when the maintenance crew will take to get it fixed. Ok....ok thank you very much good bye." He then hung it up and sighed.  
  
"Sounded like it went well."  
  
"Yeah, luckily that company is really understanding." He responded with a sigh.  
  
--  
  
"Hey can I ask you something?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Is your hair color natural?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Well in my case yeah it is..."  
  
"Ah I see..."  
  
"Does it bother you that I'm a mutant?" She asked seeing he had pieced the puzzle together.  
  
"No not at all, would you mind telling me your power?"  
  
"Umm....well I'm a telepath..." Her response was a bit shy but Tobias simply smiled at her.  
  
"I guess that explains that presence I thought I felt, were you trying to tap into my mind?"  
  
"Yeah I was just curious what you were thinking I'm really sorry...I didn't go too deep I promise..."  
  
"It's fine..." he said as he slowly removed his trench coat and stretched his white-feathered wings. "Ahhh that feels so good, they were really cramping up there for a second."  
  
"Wow." She breathed softly "They're beautiful...."  
  
"You think so? They tend to cause a lot of problems..."  
  
"It must be nice though..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To fly I mean...It must be nice to feel the wind against your face, I know people are really hostile towards people like us and your mutation is harder to hide but I think it is a wonderful one to have. When I first got my powers I kept having all of these other people's thoughts running through my head it was so confusing and painful and sometimes I would accidentally project my thoughts into others minds...it was a mess...I'm sorry I didn't mean to just spill my beans I just rarely get to talk to someone openly about my powers..." She said humbly.  
  
"It's fine it's been a while since I have talked about mine as well. I remember when my wings first started to grow I had really bad back pain, I would take muscle relaxers and other things and my parents took me to specialist to specialist because the pain didn't stop. As time moved on X- rays started showing extra bones forming and one day they just ripped through my back...I had to get a private mutant doctor to come in and heal the wounds the wings caused...ever since then I have always had to wear a trench coat or something to cover them up..." he said softly.  
  
"Do you mind if I...." Tobias cut her off. "No go right ahead..."  
  
Her slender hand slowly reached out for his left wing. A small shiver ran down her spine as she felt how soft his feathers were. He watched her quietly with shy smile upon his face. "Does it really feel that nice?" he asked quietly. "The people that do know seem to be fascinated with touching the..." he then trailed off as he closed his eyes. He could feel her fingers gently scratching his wing, it felt heavenly.  
  
"Mmm..." He moaned quietly. Betsy slowly realized what she was doing and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, not at all actually it feels really nice to have my wings scratched but I don't recommend doing it again..." his cheeks were slightly pink from fluster. Betsy shyly sat beside him in silence for a moment. Suddenly the elevator started moving again. Tobias gently slipped his coat back on and stood up, offering his hand to Betsy.  
  
"I know this sounds slightly forward but may I have your number?" He asked as the floor approached the lobby level. Betsy took out a pen and paper and scribbled her room number along with her cell phone number. Tobias did the same and exchanged with her. As the elevator door opened he gave her a wink as he exited. "We'll definitely have to do this again sometime...." She laughed softly. He simply grinned at her and exited the hotel. 


	5. Bizarre BreakfastBrunch Marie is gettin...

Marie took the stairs down to the lobby and chuckled as she watched the maintenance crew try to free her trapped friend.  
  
"Poor guy, hope she didn' lay him...or trick him into anythang freaky..." she mumbled quietly beneath her breath as she exited the hotel. It was at that moment that her tranquil morning was strangely interrupted. She casually glanced over her left shoulder to see a gent wearing a brown trench coat with a brown duffel bag in his hand was trailing distantly behind her. At first she thought nothing of such an occurrence until he followed her down several blocks and even entered the same little bakery that she had entered. She still desperately attempted to convince herself it was nothing at all, yet her instinct told her other wise.  
  
She meekly approached the counter, watching the man from the corner of her eye while she placed an order for a few donuts, bagels, apple muffins and orange juice. She reached into her purse to retrieve the money that Betsy lended her, that's when he stepped up.  
  
"Already paid for petit..." a voice chimed in a mezzo tenor tone. Marie glanced over her shoulder to see a stranger flash a sleazy smile at her.  
  
"No thanks, Ah don't need your chivalry, it ain' wanted here..." Marie replied with disdain as she pulled out a ten dollar bill and was moved to pay the register when the man stopped her.  
  
"Never said it was me dat was payin' petit...after all I am using your money..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Marie replied, taking a few paces back from the closed space between her and the unusual man.  
  
"Dis is your wallet no?" He replied as he pulled wallet from his trench coat and tossed it to her.  
  
"Where de hell did you get this?!" Marie shouted as she ripped open and gasped as she saw the amount of money that was stored within it. It must have been beyond one thousand dollars and a playing card.  
  
"De thief dat took your wallet tol' me he felt bad for takin' a wallet from such a pretty girl so he had me wait for you outside your hotel so I could give it back to you."  
  
"How does he know where Ah am stayin..." she said coldly, with a glare that could cut diamonds.  
  
"Cherie....your room key says the hotel name and he described you as de most beautiful fille he ever seen. I saw you and instantly knew it must be you who he spoke about."  
  
"Ok, Ah'll buy that but why didn' he just come give it to me himself?" Marie said. The cashier now glared at the two who were creating a back up in his line. Marie handed him the money and moved aside as did the man in the coat.  
  
"He would but he ain' able to righ now..." The stranger offered carelessly.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"He also tol me to give you dis as a present..." The gent said as he reached into his deep coat pocket and pulled out a small Gucci purse, handing it over to her. It still had the sales price tag upon it, which nearly made Marie faint.  
  
"Did he steal this too?"  
  
"Thieves Guild never tells..." The stranger replied as he made his way towards the exit of the bakery. Marie chased after him.  
  
"So your one of them? Who are they? "  
  
"Best you know nothin' den your life be safe Cherie....good day." He said as he exited the shop and vanished into a crowd of tourists.  
  
"Unfucking believable..." Marie said as she clutched her new purse and shook her head. "This is turning out to be a bizarre vacation." She then snatched her bag of breakfast and headed back towards the hotel, making sure that she remained alone.  
  
Before stepping inside the hotel Marie yielded to a newsstand and bought the daily paper. The Headline: The Vampire Killer Strikes Again...  
  
"Man it sounds lahke somethang ya'd hear in one of those phony tabloids..." she muttered silently beneath her breath as she nestled the paper securely beneath her arm and stepped inside the hotel. A small smile blossomed across her face as she saw the out of order sign had been removed from the front of the elevator. She eagerly stepped inside the large metal box and pressed her floor button as the doors closed quietly. After a moment or two the doors parted once more, Marie bounded out and dashed to her room and pounded upon the door. Despite herself she couldn't deny that she was intrigued about what happened on that elevator. She was a sucker for gossip, despite the false image she projected.  
  
Betsy swung the door open as she finished placing her plum hue hair into a clip and glaring at her stoically. Marie's smile melted instantly as it shifted to one of consolation. "Awww hun what happened?" She asked, her voice rich with southern flavor. Betsy frowned as her lip quivered; she hung her slowly as she began to reply.  
  
"He....he....he....GAVE ME HIS NUMBER LOVE!" Betsy squeaked with excitement as a sly grin crossed over her full lips.  
  
"You really gotta cut tha actin' one of these days ya gonna get dumped and Ah ain' gonna believe ya Sugah." Marie sighed as she stepped into the room and flopped upon the bed. Betsy's eyes gazed upon the large brown sack and the strange purse, which Marie had suddenly acquired.  
  
"Breakfast?" the violet questioned as her stomach roared with hunger, Marie sat up and pitched her the bag, which she caught with grace.  
  
"Mmmmm bagels..." Betsy salivated as she removed a blueberry one and took a greedy bite from it. After a few seconds of chewing she finally swallowed it and looked at her friend once more.  
  
"So where did you get the knock off? It actually looks decent..." She asked casually.  
  
Marie chuckled and shook her head. "The same place where I got my wallet back and a thousand bucks in cash."  
  
Betsy released her loose hold upon the bagel, letting it fall to the floor. Food could wait.  
  
"Let me see that bloody purse..." Betsy said as she raced beside Marie and closely examined it before the poor girl could even hand it over.  
  
"Oh wow it is real..." she gasped as her fingers gently ran over the pink leather.  
  
"You said something about money?" Betsy asked as she allowed herself to slowly withdraw from her small day fantasy.  
  
"Yeah...some creepy dude in a trench coat claiming to be in the thieves guild gave me the purse and my wallet back and when I looked inside there was a thousand bucks in it. The guy said he was delivering it to me for someone because they were too busy to do it themselves. He said that the guy made so much money that night that he paid me back...and bought or stole me this purse..."  
  
"That's....bizarre love..." The Brit said with a bit of shock.  
  
"Ah just forget it, ain no sense in thankin about it when there is nothin to thank about. Ah got my wallet back and a purse, end of story but maybe we should switch hotels....the thieves guild knows where Ah am stayin..."  
  
"Thieves guild...man I really must be fried love...as in The Thieves Guild?" Betsy asked quietly.  
  
Marie simply nodded and sighed.  
  
"Well they returned what they stole and didn't harm a hair on your head, so I think we'll be relatively safe, beside this hotel is the best in town and the safest..."  
  
"Sorry Ah am stealin your thunder....so who was Mista Wonderful?" Marie said with a sheepish grin as she changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know but he is beautiful, and he's an angel..."  
  
"Ah'm not sure Ah follow ya Betsy Ah'm sure this guy was eye candy but an Angel...ain' dat goin a bit far?" the brunette inquired as she cocked an eyebrow at her best friend.  
  
Betsy shook her head and raised her hands defensively. "No no love you see he is a mutant....he has angelic wings upon his back." She then grew quiet as she recalled her fingers lightly lacing through the soft silky texture that was his feathers. A tranquil smile remained plastered across her face.  
  
"Umm....Betsy....Earth to Betsy....come back to me please....to the land of the real and living...this is not the time for your strange little fantasies....so don't zone out on me now." Marie said as she waved her hands rapidly before Betsy's face. The plum jumped a bit as she once again tore head from the clouds and rejoined Marie upon the bed, which they were gossiping upon.  
  
"Ummm sorry...What was I saying, oh right, he's a mutant. It got so hot on the elevator he had to take off his trench coat and stretch them out, and that is when we started talking about powers and other things. I think I might try and arrange to have a date with him in a night or so. Would that be ok with you? Or is another strange man in a trench coat going to follow you?"  
  
Marie laughed and handed Betsy the newspaper she purchased. "Ah'll be fine gal, go have your date and have a good time. If ya need this room let me know...or since he is stayin here maybe you two can retreat to his room if it happens that way..."  
  
"Oh this one won't be a fling, there is actually depth to him dear...Tobias, such a nice name."  
  
"Yeah." Marie said as she took the breakfast bag from Betsy and retrieved a glazed donut.  
  
Marie then reached into her wallet and retrieved the card. The queen of hearts was the choice of card this time. Oddly there was a message written upon the back of it.  
  
"May Lady Luck always be with you..."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Woot cliff hanger, but not a really bad one right? You guys can manage right? That's right I don't have a reading audience lol. Please Read and Review I need feedback. Also if anyone has seen any good Storm and Remy pairing stories please do share with me!!!  
  
Jade 


	6. Learning and Letters

"What in tha world..." Marie muttered softly as her fingers delicately traced along the edges of the mysterious card. "What is it Marie?" Betsy questioned as she peered over her companion's left shoulder and observed the object in her possession.  
  
"It seems you have an admirer, how splendid!" the wild violet exclaimed with giddy delight. Marie's posture shifted uncomfortably as she ran the situation through her mind and shook her head slowly.  
  
"No Betsy, ah have a criminal stalker is what Ah have." Her voice was filled with a slight hint of pain and annoyance. She had always found herself fantasizing about an admirer but now that she had one she realized the dangers of having one, especially one involved in a world of organized crime.  
  
"Betsy this situation...." She was abruptly interrupted as a loud knock was heard upon the door.  
  
"Room Service..." A man called on the other side.  
  
Marie slowly rose from her bed and looked towards Betsy who shrugged her shoulders. Marie's gloved hand gently clasped the door handle as she peered out of the peephole to find that it was indeed room service. Her other hand gently unlatched each lock before turning the brass knob and ajaring the door.  
  
"We didn't order anythang...," Marie said apologetically while giving the young man a quizzical look.  
  
" Yes ma'am I know but someone called it in for you and paid for it." The bellhop answered as he slowly wheeled the cart inside the two-bed suite.  
  
"Who may I ask placed the order?" Betsy asked impatiently.  
  
" We aren't allowed to say due to our privacy laws...I'm really sorry miss."  
  
"All I can say is that the individual made a very peculiar request, and he asked me to give you this," as he spoke he handed Marie a small white envelope before he made his exit and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Open it!" Betsy squealed.  
  
"Why should I?" Marie shot back in a rogue manner.  
  
"The hotel security would never allow anything malice to happen to you so come on now open the envelope and then open the food that was delivered to us, I'm really curious to see what it is." She replied hastily, as if she were an impatient child.  
  
"Alrigh' already sheesh..." the Yankee replied (as in American not as in Northerner). The Brit. Happily clapped her hands before placing them upon her hips; her eyes watching as Marie ripped through the envelope in an uncivilized fashion.  
  
Out popped a single card, the Ace of Hearts. This particular card had the image of a male angel with his arms wrapped around a young woman. "It's exquisite..." Betsy breathed as her eyes combed over every intricate detail the playing card held. As usual the letters T.G. were near the bottom of the card. "It's him again..." Marie muttered softly before flipping the card over to find another message.  
  
"Let me be your guardian angel..."  
  
"Betsy, that's scary. Just what is this person protecting me from anyway?" The brunette allowed her hot tempter to break past boiling point as she released a deep scream of frustration.  
  
"Calm down dear, nothin is going to happen to you I promise, but perhaps your right, maybe we should find another hotel. I'll flip through the newspaper to see if I can find us a nice place to stay." Betsy then calmly sat down upon the bed and opened the newspaper and found herself fixated upon a particular photograph.  
  
"Hey Marie, do you remember how I told you I met that lovely lad upon the elevator this morn?"  
  
Marie simply nodded as her gripped the playing card tighter in her grip.  
  
"Do you want to see a picture of him?" The Brit continued.  
  
She handed Marie the paper and took the card from her hand and tossed it in the trashcan. As Marie looked at the image Betsy then walked over to the diner card and lifted the metal covering to find chocolate covered raspberries and strawberries.  
  
"He's real good lookin' but why is he in the paper, an' didn' you tell me his name was Tobias? Here it says Warren Worthington III...this the right guy, gal?"  
  
"I'm positive that is him but he why did he lie?" Betsy asked as she plopped a raspberry into her hungry mouth and sighed.  
  
"According to this, the guy is rich beyond belief. He's here in Louisiana to buy a major telecommunications industry. He's worth more than a hundred billion dollars...maybe that's why he lied." Marie said in a bit of shock. She knew her friend did indeed have good taste but it seems if this guy was the same guy that she met then she really hit the jackpot.  
  
"I suppose...." Betsy mumbled.  
  
"What are ya gonna say when you call him." Marie asked.  
  
"I won't bring it up, if we get serious and when he is ready to tell me he can dear." Betsy sounded far too casual for Marie's liking.  
  
"Seriously, you ain' gonna stress about this?!"  
  
"No, if he wants to play innocent than so shall I."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Is this stranger out to harm or to protect Marie? Will Betsy snap and spill the beans that she knows? Is that really Tobias/Warren? Does Marie finally call Remy? Does Betsy finally get a date with Warren? All and more in the next chapter of A Walk on the Darkside. 


	7. Setting the Scene for the Eve

Several hours and a new hotel later, Marie and Betsy found themselves checking into the Omni Hotel (I don't own it...).  
  
"There is no way your stalker will find you here...We moved half way across New Orleans so we should be safe." Betsy reassured as they stepped onto the elevator. Marie pushed the seventh button.  
  
" I think you should call that lad that gave you his number from the other night. It will surely make you forget about your troubles at least for the present time." Marie glanced up at Betsy as she set down her things upon her bed and pondered the suggestion for a moment. "Alright, that actually sounds lahke a smart idea."  
  
Marie glided over to the phone and removed the paper with ten digits written elegantly upon it and picked up the phone and proceeded to dial.  
  
One ring....two rings...three rings..."Le Beau Residence who is speaking?" A soft feminine voice requested on the other line.  
  
" Umm yes, may Ah speak to Mistah LeBeau please..." Marie responded with the same formality.  
  
There was a pause before another voice greeted her upon the phone line. " Jean Luc speaking, who's calling?"  
  
"Oh, I apologize I was trying to speak to Remy..." Marie trailed off as a flush of crimson reached her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my son hold on....Remy!! Get your ass out of bed an' answer de phone, deres a girl wantin' to talk to you!" After a few more seconds the older man's voice was replaced by a young one.  
  
"Greetings Marie, took you long enough to call, no?" Remy purred into the phone.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, it's just thangs ain' been goin smooth in the past few days..." Marie's voice lingered slightly as she finished her sentence and released a small sigh.  
  
"Everything ok?" His voice filled with concern as he detected the worry in her's.  
  
" Ah thank....no everythings fine now..."  
  
"Don't believe you Marie, I'll listen."  
  
" It's just...mah wallet got stolen tha other day and then it was returned to me with more money than previously and then I received another purse from some weird man. Ah also keep getting all of these weird cards saying T. G. on them and messages on them as well...Ah know this sounds crazy but Ah thank Ah have a stalker or something. They even had food ordered for my room so I left the hotel because Ah was scared."  
  
There was a small pregnant pause before Remy's voice proceeded to offer her nothing but comfort and ease.  
  
"Come have dinner with me tonight Marie...it'll take your mind off de troubles..."  
  
"Ah don' know..." her voice was filled with hesitation as the fumbled the thought through her mind.  
  
"Please Marie, if de night feels like a waste to you in de end you never have to speak to me again. Is that a fair deal?"  
  
"Ah suppose so, when and where Remy?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask chere, there is this really nice café called the Café of Lilies....stupid name I know but de food is delicious and it is beautiful. I'll come by your hotel or where ever you want me to pick you up at 7 if that is ok with you."  
  
"Sounds fahne..."  
  
"See you then, oh it's kind of a nice place so nothing too casual chere..."  
  
"Alrigh' umm lets see, meet me in the lobby of the Omni Hotel ok?"  
  
"Ok, merci chere, you gonna have fun. See you tonigh'."  
  
Remy then hung up as did Marie. A sigh of happiness escaped from her lungs. Betsy watched her silently, her eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know you're gonna burst if I don't tell you so here's tha scoop. Ah got a date set up tonight at the Café of the Lilies, he'll be here to pick me up at seven. Yes ah need you to help me with mah hair since it is nice, no I don't want to borrow your perfume, and yes I need to borrow one of your dresses."  
  
Betsy just smiled before bursting into a fit of laughter. "And they say I'm psychic...ok love let's get to work but first....I really should call Warren, or should I say Tobias."  
  
"Play it cool Betsy, he probably has a good reason..." Marie drawled slowly as she looked over to her friend. "Maybe he gets gold digger girlfriends or something who knows..."  
  
"Yes, perhaps but still it seems a bit shady."  
  
"Just call him hun."  
  
Betsy took out her cellphone and proceeded to dial when it rang, nearly scaring her to death. "Now the phone is psychic..." she muttered softly as she clicked the on button and brought the phone to her eat.  
  
"Hello, Betsy speaking...."  
  
"You have a beautiful telephone voice, do you know that?"  
  
"Who is this?" she asked as a small tint of red colored her cheeks. Marie looked over at her and grinned. Betsy took this time to send her a swift telepathic message.  
  
' Tease me and you're dead Mississippi...'  
  
' Wouldn't dream of it England...' Marie thought back then turned her attention to the TV as she clicked it on.  
  
"It's Tobias, the guy from the elevator..."  
  
"Oh yes, hello I was actually in the process of calling you when my phone rang and here you are..."  
  
" I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight, take in some of the sights maybe even a little dancing...?" His voice was filled with hope as he awaited her response.  
  
"All right....it sounds good." She replied as a small grin blossomed upon her lips.  
  
" Good, how about I come to your room at seven and we can head out."  
  
"Not good..."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No I mean you can't do that, I mean I'm not at the hotel anymore..."  
  
"Well where are you?" Tobias/Warren questioned softly. "It's a long story but my friend hasn't had a....good experience so far and she has had some odd circumstances so we had to leave the hotel for good reason, I'll tell you about it at dinner but I doubt you'll believe it."  
  
"All right but you are still in Louisiana right?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course darling, I am at the Omni hotel it is right off of the French Quarter."  
  
" Oh I know where you're talking about. Ok how about I meet you in the hotel bar at seven."  
  
"Sounds lovely."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Wait, are we going to a more formal place or casual?"  
  
"A bit formal."  
  
"Ok I'll dress to match the atmosphere then. Ta Ta."  
  
"Goodbye Betsy."

To Be Continued...

Jade: Please read and review because I need reviews. Btw school is almost out so more updates will come faster, until I hit a writers block. Reviews get me writing faster. Also suggestions of what you want to see happen on the date are welcome, they might not happen but I like listening to ideas because I need some.


	8. The Dates Part One

Jade: GUESS WHERE I JUST CAME BACK FROM?! NEW ORLEANS! Oh yeah, so you better believe I am fired up to write. I love it there it is so pretty and the food and the music is awesome. I stayed right in the French Quarter too. Now I will be using more real stuff...yay!  
  
Marie sighed as she rummaged tediously though the closet, tossing out any possible garment that could be worn for her date. Betsy also was following the same routine. After several minutes of destructive searching the two women came to one conclusion, they had nothing to wear.  
  
"You know what this means right? "Betsy inquired as a smile blossomed upon her lips. Marie nodded sadly and sighed. "Shopping right?"  
  
"Oh, quit faking you love to shop." Betsy commanded as she placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Yes, but I like to stay on task while we shop, you see something you like and then we spend fifteen hours in one store..."  
  
"Well I am on a mission and I am pressed for time so we will definitely be staying on task Marie, now grab your purse and we'll catch a cab to the Shops at Canal Place ( Yes it is a real mall complete with a Saks Fifth Avenue and many other expensive and nice clothing stores...kinda small for a mall but nice clothes and nice shops).  
  
After a hasty exit from the hotel and several attempts of flagging down the insane cab drivers of New Orleans (( yes they really drive like nut jobs, I don't know if the ones in New York City or the ones in New Orleans are worse...)) the girls finally arrived at the mall beside the Mississippi River.  
  
"A Saks Fifth Avenue! Perfect, let's go in Marie!" Betsy said as she grabbed her gloved hands and led her in before allowing her a chance to object.  
  
(( I don't own Saks Fifth Avenue...I wish I did though, such pretty formal dresses....prom is coming up this year.... salivates at the possibilities for formals ))

* * *

"What about this one?" Marie asked as she exited the dressing room and twirled around in a dress made for an elderly woman.  
  
"Marie, don't be so scared to show a little skin....just a hint, you don't need to dress in the sparkly grandmother formal outfits...they are hideous and you know it. Now there is bound to be the perfect dress for you here....oh try this one on for me Marie." Betsy squeaked as she pulled out a deep plum dress.  
  
"Ah usually don't care for this color..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, but try something new for once dear..."  
  
Marie unwillingly walked into the dressing room and tried on the slinky empress cut dress. She then shyly emerged from the dressing room and twirled around for her friend.  
  
"So whatcha think....ah mean some of my shoulder is exposed, I know it's a thicker strap than a spaghetti, but he can still touch mah skin...."  
  
Betsy tossed a pair of long black satin gloves at her. "Shut up and try these on...quit trying to find reasons to hate the dress, I saw the way you twirled around and you love it."  
  
Marie slipped on the gloves and smiled with glee, they only left a few inches of her arms exposed, and they added a sophisticated touch to her outfit as well.  
  
"Alright, you win...."  
  
"Good, now let me go shop for my gown ok?" Betsy said as she exited the dressing rooms.  
  
"Thanks for helpin me..."

* * *

Betsy selected several dresses without a second thought then proceeded to try them on. She tried on a beautiful black strapless dress first, but she found it to be too dull. She then tried on a pink dress, yet it seemed to innocent for her tastes. She continued this process of elimination until she tried on a well fitted spaghetti strapped blue dress which showed a bit of cleavage, and a bit of her back as well. Marie instantly approved, only her friend could wear a dress of that style without looking trashy in it.  
  
After Betsy paid over $1000.00 for their dresses, shoes, gloves and purses the two headed back to the hotel and made preparations for their dates. Betsy assisted Marie with her hair and make up before working on her own. Betsy wanted her friend's date to go as smoothly as possible, so she made her friend appear absolutely flawless.  
  
"Thank ya Betsy..." Marie blushed once she was dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Your welcome..." Betsy replied from the vanity as she applied her own make up and styled her hair. "I hope your date goes successfully my dear, you deserve the perfect guy."  
  
Marie smiled and nodded at her friend's statement before returning the compliment. "So do you, maybe this Tobias I mean Warren guy is really great...give him a chance and try not to judge too much ok?"  
  
"Alright...now get out of here, you don't want to be late for your date! And don't mess up your hair or your make up or I will kill you."  
  
Marie slipped on her dress and shoes as Betsy lectured.  
  
"Ah won't bye!" Marie said as she exited the room with her purse in hand and made her way down stairs.

* * *

"Evenin' Cherie..." Remy greeted warmly as he stood behind her and gently placed his hand in her hand. Marie released a small yelp of surprise as she turned around and faced him.  
  
"Gosh, don' sneak up on meh lahke that..." She breathed softly.  
  
"Aww, sorry, didn' mean to scare you... You look beautiful" He purred as he brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her finger tips (( ok chivalry lesson, it does matter where a guy kisses a woman on the hand, I believe the knuckle is more intimate and the finger tips is more formal...I forgot where Iearned this. Someone please correct me if I am incorrect. ))  
  
"Likewise..." Her voice trembled as she fumbled the word from her mouth.  
  
Remy was dressed in a suit of beige with a black dress shirt, shoes and belt. The top two buttons of his collar were undone, ties didn't suit his appearance so he went without one this eve.  
  
"Thank ya chere, Now den shall we go?"  
  
Marie nodded shyly as Remy entwined his fingers around hers and led the way.

* * *

Betsy lightly sprayed perfume in her hair as the finishing touch after dressing herself. She then exited and locked the hotel room after grabbing her purse and hurrying downstairs. There in the bar she found her blonde haired angel sitting at the far-left end of the bar, a large leather trench coat over his shoulders to hide his elegant wings. This sight saddened Betsy slightly, but she could indeed understand his reasons.  
  
"Been waiting long love?" She asked in a husked voice as she approached him front the left.  
  
"No I just got here only a few moments ago...you look stunning..."  
  
"Thank you...so do you..."  
  
Warren was clothed in a single-breasted suit of pinstriped Armani with a light blue dress shirt and a silver tie.  
  
Jade: Ok, there is no Omni hotel by the French Quarter...oh last night my final night in New Orleans our neighbors next door got drunk and got into a fist fight so we had to call security...it was kinda scary, other than that it was an awesome trip. I can't wait to write the next chapter, which will happen very quickly. 


	9. The Dates Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Quarter Scene Restaurant or any of the other ones that I mention in this fic. It is an awesome place to eat in Louisiana though. (( gotta love those independently run businesses that dominate the city.))  
  
The two southerners slowly glided down the uneven pavement of the French Quarter. Remy had asked Marie if she wanted to take a cab, however, she insisted since the location was only a few short blocks and the evening climate was comfortable that they walk instead. Remy didn't mind at all. The journey was soundless at first before Remy began an ice breaking conversation.  
  
" So mon cherie, how old are you?" he queried. Marie casually looked over to him and smiled. "Twenty, and yourself?" A smile beamed upon his face before he offered an indirect reply. "How old do you think I am?" Marie remained silent as she toyed with the question in her mind while her eyes gazed upon his visage. "Well, I would say maybe twenty-three or twenty-four." His eyes locked with hers before he gave her a sly grin. " Well den, deres your answer."  
  
As Marie continued forward, Remy dislocated his coat from his upper body and placed it gingerly upon her shoulders. "Why did you do that?" She asked softly, slightly surprised by the act of chivalry. "Well, dere are some men out dere dat still practice chivalry you know. It's so sad that women act surprised when a man treats her like a queen, dat is how it always should be." A small giggle fled from Marie's lips. "Is that so?" Remy nodded rapidly before replying, "Well of course, women are truly wonderful beings. Can' stand a man dat treats a girl de wrong way. My papa and my aun' taught me so. " Marie listened intently and nodded in agreement. "Well I am glad to see that good manners are still taught."  
  
"So Marie have you ever been to the quarter scene before?" Remy quizzed softly. "No, Ah heard it was good though." She replied as the couple arrived at their destination. The doors to the business gaped open as the host welcomed them inside. "Sit anywhere you would like." The host stated as he handed both a menu. "Dat seat over by de window suitable?" Marie nodded as he guided her through the active restaurant. Once the pair sat down a waiter placed half a loaf of French bread down upon the table along with two plates and a few individual containers of butter. " Can I take your drink orders?" the waiter inquired. "Water for meh." Marie replied before looking to Remy. "Make dat two." He replied. The waiter nodded as he took down the order then excused himself.  
  
"So Cherie, what are you interested in? Surely such a beautiful woman as y're self is also incredibly gifted." Marie couldn't help but blush lightly at his statement. ' I wouldn't call my powers a gift or a talent.' She pondered to herself. "Well, Ah enjoy art, painting, especially oils and contemporary. Ah paint and do photography as well, and that includes the developing and enlarging process. Ah just graduated from beauty school about two years ago so I am a hair stylist. Sorry Ah know that must sound a bit lame..." Remy shook his head and smiled. "Actually Ah think it quite interesting. All of the activities you listed take a lot of time, skill and precision. I respect that a lot and I have a friend who does the same thing for a living and I realize it is more of an art then just a job. Ever worked with any important clientele?" Marie fumbled through her memory, trying to recall if she had ever done work for anyone significant. "Well I cut hair for a few Calvin Klein models for their photo shoot. Ah also learned a lot of techniques about photography, the company let me tag along to the shoot after Ah expressed interest. Enough about me though, let's talk about you for a minute." Remy laughed softly, "A line from Alanis Morsette." He mused.  
  
(( ok yes I know that isn't what Marie does for a living but like I said this an AU fic and I like to make them ordinary every once in a while. I don't know why I see Marie being artsy but I just do. Also in the comic book series it has been rumored that her name is Marie D'Ancanto. This alters between which series you read. I know in X-treme it was flip flopped and she was known as Anna and an associate of hers was known as Marie D'Ancanto. Marvel make up your mind.))  
  
"So what is it that you do for a living Remy?" Marie inquired. "I am really a jack of all trades, but I am a bit of an art expert..." Marie's eyes lit with interest. "Really, how did that come to be?" Remy cleared his throat softly and smirked. " Well, you could say it runs in de family." (( heh...well he isn't technically lying...but he isn't telling the truth either now is he?)) Remy studied his menu for a moment, as did Marie before she continued with her interrogation of questions. " So, what works of art have you seen or handled before?" Remy's grin only grew as he placed his menu down. "Dali, Van Gogh, Rembrandt, Da Vinci, Picasso, Klimpt...Monet, and I can' remember the rest. (( Yes, I enjoy art as well and so does my mother so that wasn't really hard to ramble off. If you have no idea who these people are I suggest you look up their works...they are truly interesting or beautiful. I say interesting on Dali's behalf.)) "Wow..." Marie breathed.  
  
The waiter reproached with their drinks in hand and set them gently upon the table. He then removed his pad of paper from his apron and smiled kindly, "May I take your orders?" Remy gestured towards Marie. "Oh, umm I'll have the Cajun Chicken with a side of mashed potatoes." The waiter jotted it down swiftly then looked to Remy. "I'll take the Seasoned Catfish with a side of mashed potatoes as well."

* * *

"So where are we are we headed?" Betsy asked as Warren/Tobias escorted her outside. "Well, I thought maybe some dinner and dancing. My...boss is hosting a company party at one of the plantations. There is going to be some live jazz music and a dance floor. I figured we could catch a bite to eat on the way since all they are going to serve are cocktails." Betsy smiled warmly at Warren's/Tobias' suggestion. "Sounds like a wonderful plan, Warren" She said, curious to see if she noticed the difference in names. Oddly Warren paid no attention to his true name being spoken, instead he stepped away from her for a brief moment as he flagged down a cab. And opened the door for her. Betsy thanked him as she stepped in, Warren followed in suit.  
  
"Where to man?" The cab driver asked as he looked over at the pair." 1403 Washington Avenue." Betsy decided now was not the best time to bring up the manner of his true identity so she played coy. "So where are we going?" She questioned. "There is this place called Commanders Place, I heard it was supposed to be excellent." The cab pulled away from the curb and began its journey down the street.  
  
(( I don't own Commander's Place, and it is real and the address is where it really is located. I looked it up online. It is very elegant and has really intricate types of cooking, which I thought was fitting for Warren and Betsy for some reason. Anyway back to the story, the place is pretty, despite the name's appearance. ))  
  
"So Warren what company do you work for again?" Betsy asked softly. Warren paused as she referred to him by his true name, knowing lies were useless against a telepath Warren began his confession. "Look Betsy, my name isn't Tobias and you're correct I am Warren Worthington III. I didn't tell you in the beginning because I have met too many women that only show an interest in me due to wealth. It grows irritating, so I decided to lie since you seemed so different. I hope you can forgive me, I only did it so we could get to know each other without materialistic things getting in the way."  
  
Betsy lowered her head and blushed; she could understand the logic behind it. She felt slightly foolish for thinking he had other reasons but she was greatly mistaken. "I understand, and I am not mad. I was at first but now that you told me the truth behind it all I can completely understand. " Betsy's eyes then shifted to the cabdriver who was listening to a football game on his radio. Confirming he wasn't listening in she looked to Warren and spoke again. "It's like how I hide my abilities from the world, when people know it seems to be all that they focus on." Warren nodded his head and smiled. "Glad to see we're on the same page then."  
  
"Still haven't told me what company you run..." Warren laughed softly. " It's a dull job really, I am the chairman of the board at my company, and principal stock holder of my company, called Worthington Industries. It's nothing interesting like your job. You said you were a child psychologist right?" Betsy verified his statement. "Nor is it nearly as satisfying. You help people, I really am just sort of a figure head." Betsy shook her head. "Well did you start the company yourself?" Warren nodded. "Then that is definitely dedicated work. If it is successful then I would definitely call that satisfying as well. "  
  
"Hey buddy, we're here." The cabby announced as he turned to the couple. "$10.00 is your fair." Warren reached in and handed him fifteen before exiting the car. Warren shut the door and walked around to the other side and opened the door for Betsy, extending his hand out to hers. " Thank you love." Betsy cooed as she gripped his firm hand and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her. "I hope you're hungry Betsy." A small smile blossomed upon her lips as she slipped her hand behind his trench coat and rubbed his wing. "Starved."  
  
To be continued...  
  
(( sorry this fic hasn't gotten dramatic yet. I promise it will soon. I will hopefully be introducing our antagonists within the next few chapters. Please review.)) 


End file.
